Aladdin Goes to Disney World Returns!
by The Obsidian Angel
Summary: Mozenrath has discovered a master plan to get rid of his arch- rival. He'll just send him to Disney World! Can he feel the love tonight? Will he paint with all the colors of the wind? Can Jasmine find him before Mozey becomes the permanent ruler of Agraba
1. Let's all Laugh at Mozenrath!

Author Notes: Hello, all you Aladdin fans out there! Just thought I would tell you that this story has been changed from script form. Thats why it sounds so crappy. Well I'll let you be the judge of that. And also remember that this is a parody. A parody written by me O.o So if you hate character bashing and overall chaos and craziness, it's probably best if you just leave right now. No one belongs to me. You know the drill. And now.......... OH AND READ AND REVIEW! And now...

* * *

Mozey crept from his place behind the palace corner and inched towards the Princess's chambers where Aladdin was. Mozey held his back to the wall and gave a high pitched giggle. 

"Hee hee hee hee". He carefully turned his head to take in the insides of the majestic room before him. He gave another giggle.

"Hee hee hee hee". Mozey spun back around and... glared at the author. "Do I have to keep giggling? And STOP calling me MOZEY!"

"But I'm too LAZY to type your whole name!"

"ARGH!"

FINE! MOZENRATH slowly turned back around and... JUMPED INTO THE ROOM!

"BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!"

Aladdin and Jasmine looked up from their place on a cot in the far left corner.

"... what are you doing here Mozenrath?"

"Yeah", Jasmine agreed. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"That's...... not important", he blushed, embarrassed that they knew of his 5:00 curfew. That stupid eel just couldn't keep his mouth shut... "What IS important is that I've finally found a way to defeat you, ALADDIN!" He paused for affect, expecting a cry. A gasp. Anything. But all he got was strange looks.

Aladdin rolled his eyes. "Well hurry up and get it over with". He turned to wink at Jasmine. "Jas and I have plans for tonight".

Mozenrath groaned in disgust. Why weren't they taking his seriously? He was the most powerful sorcerer in the world!

Iago flew in. "Now, I wouldn't go THAT far".

"GREAT, MOZEY!", Aladdin glared at him. "Look what you did! Is privacy too much to ask? Come on, Jasmine! Let's go find carpet!"

Mozenrath ran to block their way. Of course this was stupid considering that he was atleast one hundred sizes smaller than the doorway. Then without haste, he pulled out a weird... gun thingie. "Not so fast, ALADDIN!"

"Now, Mozey". Aladdin shook his head in disaproval. "Violence is not the answer".

Jasmine strolled up and wacked him upside the forehead. "SHAME ON YOU! Now put that away right now!"

"Yes mothe- HEY WAIT A MINUTE!"

Iago began to snicker at his obvious confusion. "HEY! LET'S ALL LAUGH AT MOZENRATH!"

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

"HO HO HO HO HO HO", bounced the Sultan.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", cackled Mirage.

"EHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHE", Jafar rose from his grave.

"ARGH!", Mozenrath roared. He couldn't take it anymore. It brought back recollections of his childhood days when the children used to tease him about his tutu and pretty, pink slippers. Without a second thought, he pulled the gun's trigger and a flash of blue light pierced through Aladdin's chest.

"Whoa!" He cried his trademark cry before disappearing. There was a long agonizing silence before Jasmine spoke up.

"Mozenrath", she whispered venomously. "What did you do?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh NOW you wanna take me seriously! Well, no matter", he folded his arms across his small frame, an evil grin spreading over his pale features. "Aladdin is gone and now I will be the ruler of Agrabah! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Not if I can help it", Jasmine countered. "Now WHERE IS HE?!"

He stuck out his tounge. "I'll never teeeee- eeeeell!"

She grabbed him by it and dragged him around the room. He writhed and struggled in intense agony before finally falling to the ground.

"OHHHHHH THE PAIN!" He coughed and then went limp.

"Uh... Jas", Genie appeared out of no where. "I think you over did it".

"Well", breathed Jasmine, proud of her own strength. "We'll just have to find him on our own then, won't we? Genie! Iago! Find carpet! We've got work to do!"

"Oh, c'moooooooon", complained Iago. "Do I HAVE to?"

"Grrrrrrr!"

"YES, MA'AM!"

Jasmine looked up from the balcony. "I'll find you Aladdin".

"Who ya talkin to?" Iago landed on her shoulder.

"I was...", she stuttered in confusion. "I was just trying to sound determined!"

"Yeah, sure... dumbass", he muttered before flying away.


	2. HIPPO!

"Huh?" Aladdin asked before looking around to see grasslands everywhere. Suddenly a song began to play out of no where and bobbing his head, he began to hum to it. However, his tune was painfully shrill and offkey running off many rhinos and various other animals in its range. Suddenly an explosion rose up from behind him.

"What the hell?"

BOOM

Turning around, he was met with a mass of animals marching his way. He scolded himself. He should have known. His singing always gave someone an excuse to try and kill him. Jafar. Abis Mal. His mother... The ground pounded as they got even closer.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Aladdin screamed and finally began to run to safety. On his way there, he happened to spot Zazu lying lifelessly upon the grass.

"HELP! I'M IN PAIN!" The bird cried, weakly. Aladdin scowled. He didn't have time for this. "Screw you, bird!"

"HEY!" The author roared. "Get back there!!!"

"Do I _have_ to?"

"GRRRR!"

"Aw", Aladdin mumbled something about stupid authors before addressing Zazu. "You needed help?"

"My wing! It's broken!"

"No problem", Aladdin declared with his heroic voice. "SUPER ALADDIN TO THE RESCUE!" With that, he picked up Zazu and sped all the way up a rock.

"Super... ah... what did you say it was?"

"Aladdin".

"Aladdin, are you sure that you know what you're doing?"

Aladdin sighed, now annoyed with the bird. How dare it question his authority. "Of course I know what I'm doing! Now will you please shut up? I'm the hero- guy here!"

"WATCH OUT!" Zazu screamed.

"Huh? WHOA!" He let out a cry as they bombarded into Rafiki and Simba sending them flying off of the cliff. Aladdin stopped and glanced around nervously during the silence that followed. It was broken abruptly.

"ROAR!"

"ROAR!"

"ROAOOOOOAAAOOR!" The lionesses all growled at him.

"Um... oops", laughed Aladdin. "My bad. I'll just be going-"

"Oh, no you don't", Mufasa spoke up. "You think that you can just kill my first born son and get away with it?"

"Uh", Aladdin paused to think. "Pretty much,yeah".

"ROAR"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He swallowed hard as the lionesses started to surround him.

"LOOK, I can explain", he cried in attempt to defend himself. Remembering Zazu, he grabbed him and held him up to face the lionesses. "I was just trying to save this bird from being stampeded and lost my balance".

"Zazu", Mufasa eyed the bird. "Is this true?"

But before he could recieve a response, Abu popped out of Aladdin's pants and devoured the bird whole. Mufasa gasped along with the rest of the lions. Aladdin just glared at his monkey companion.

"Oh, nice goin, Abu"

"HIPPO!" Abu smiled and lifted his hat up before diving back into Aladdin's pants. Mufasa finally found his voice. "Not only have you murdered my first born son, but you've eaten my major dodo".

"Your major dodo?"

"My major dodo"

"Hey, I'm sorry", he apologized. "And besides, I didn't eat your bird. Abu did!"

"Abu?"

"Yeah!" He looked down at his pants. "ABU! COME OUT OF THERE!"

They all stared at him blankly.

"ABU?!" He stuck his hands inside of his pants, earning him strange looks.

"ABU???!!!" He now stuck his head inside. "COME OUT! COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

Suddenly Mufasa took him by his poofy hair with his... claws... dragging him out of his pants. "Are you mocking me?"

"No, sir, I'm just looking for-"

"ENOUGH OF THIS MOCKERY! I BANISH YOU...... TO THE ELEPHANT GRAVEYARD!"

"The elephant graveyard, hm?"Aladdin crossed his arms. "Sounds fun..."

"ARGH!" Mufasa roared and then kicked or pushed (or whatever they do) Aladdin to the elephant graveyard.

"Heheheheh", Mufasa cackled before taking his fez and placing it on his head.

"It looks good on you, sir", exclaimed a random lioness, eager for a line.

"Really?" He asked before winking at his reflection in a nearby puddle of water. "So it does"

* * *

Mozenrath stormed into the throne room to see the Sultan sitting atop the royal throne. "HEY, FATSO! GET OFF MY THRONE!"  
Jasmine glared at him from her place beside her father. "You DARE to call my father a fatso?"

"Um... ja", he laughed. "And what are you gonna do about it, princess? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

A scorching, red fire lit in her eyes and she started towards him.

"Uh oh"

* * *

Genie sighed in relief when he spotted carpet out flying by the fountain. "There you go, buddy!"

"OKAY, I WAS KIDDING!" Mozenrath screamed from the background.

Carpet waved hi at Genie and the bumbling Iago who was now going off at the mouth about who knows what.

"Okay we found the stupid carpet! Now if you don't mind, I got places to be!"

"PRINCESS!" Mozenrath shrieked from the background. "NO! NO HO HO HO HO! PLEASE!"

"Not so fast" Genie took Iago by the beak. "You're coming with us!"

"I don't think so, pal!" Iago shot back.

"Would you rather deal with that?" Genie pointed to the palace.

"NOT THE HAIR! NOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY HAAAAAIIIIIIIIIR!" Mozenrath's cries echoed from the palace.

"Oy", muttered Iago, eying his tail. "Okay, THIS time I'll come!"

"Good bird", Genie crooned, patting Iago's head.

"Yeah", Iago sighed. "Whatever".

After a few more minutes of screaming and agonizing wails, Jasmine stepped out from the palace, Mozey's gun resting in her palm. They could make out Mozey tied to a pole inside of the palace, a gag forced into his mouth.

"Mmmmmmppppppphhhh! Mmmmmmmppppphhhh!"

"What was that?" beamed the author. "MOZEY?!"

"Well", grinned Jasmine, evilly. "That should hold him for a while. C'mon! We don't have much time!" With that, she put the gun on genie.

"Wha?!"

"Relax", she told him. "It won't hurt you". She pulled the trigger on Genie, Iago, and carpet sending them into another dimension. She then turned the gun on herself and she was gone.

Mozenrath finally spit out the gag. "I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE, PRINCEEEEEEEESS! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA- HMPH!"

The Sultan stuffed a cracker in his mouth. "Oh, shut up".


	3. BE PREPARED!

Our hero fell to the ground gasping in exhustion. For he had not eaten in days. Or so it seemed that way...

HEY YOU! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! IT'S ONLY BEEN FIVE MINUTES!

"Ugh", he groaned, standing up from the hard, dry land. "Maybe the Elephant Graveyard isn't as fun as it sounds huh, Abu? Abu?"

He waited for a response in silence.

"FINE!" He glared down at his pants. "Just stay in there then!"

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" A smooth yet sinister voice spoke from the shadows.

"Wh- who's there?" Aladdin asked, fearfully, but once again he was greeted with the same still silence.

"Mozenrath? Okay. This isn't funny anymore".

"No", spoke the voice. "It is I, Scar". A dark brown lion stepped out from the darkness.

"Scar?"

"Scar"

"Oh", Aladdin murmured. "So um... Scar... do you know how to get out of this place?"

"Of course"

"Great", Aladdin exclaimed. "Then you can help us".

Scar cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, me", Aladdin glared at his pants. "You can help me".

"Leaving so soon? But we want to congratulate you". He motioned towards a mass of hyenas all eying Aladdin greedily.

He gulped. "Congratulate me?"

"Yes! For the death of the King's song!"

"Uh... thanks... I think... but I'd really like to leave now, if that's not a problem"

Scar sighed, disappointed. "I suppose so. It's simple really. Just take that-"

Suddenly Abu popped out of Aladdin's pants and chomped down on Scar's nose.

"ABU! NOOOOO!" Aladdin boomed as he had a thousand times, but it was no use.

"HIPPO", Abu grinned mischievously and lifted his fez up before diving back into Aladdin's pants. Aladdin reached for him, but it was too late.

"ABU!" Realizing that he was too late, he laughed nervously and turned back to Scar. "So... heheheheheheheheh... about those directions..."

"ROAR!" Scar glowered over him, murder in his eyes.

Aladdin sighed. "Here we go again..."

* * *

Far, far away, in another dimension... 

"And when you're finished painting the walls purple, you can start on the unicorn decor in the royal chambers! And remember, PINK, people!"

Rasoul sneered at his new ruler. "YES! YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Mozenrath giggled in delight as he turned back to the royal hall. "Why XERXES! You look absolutely RAVISHING!"

Xerxes sighed and gave a forced smile as he pranced around in the pink, frilly dress that his master had had made for him. The other eels would never let him live it down......

Mozenrath beamed. "No, really! It brings out your eyes!" He turned back around to see all of the guards staring at him weirdly. "Well, what are you all gawking at? Get to it! Chop! Chop!" He turned to Xerxes. "I'll leave them to you, Xerxes. I turst you know what to do?"

The eel nodded and curtsied. "Yes, master".

"Well, I'll be leaving then. I've got a princess to find!" He pulled the trigger of his new gun. "ACK! ACK! ACK!" He coughed as water sprayed into his face. "ARGH! XERXES, HAVE YOU BEEN PLAYING WITH MY GUN COLLECTION AGAIN?!

"Heheheheheheheheheh".

"Stupid eel", he muttered before reaching for another gun.

* * *

"ABU! HELP!" Aladdin screamed.

Silence.

"Oh, you suck", he mumbled, ready to tear his pants to pieces. He shrunk into his place in a dark corner as the hyenas all marched around him, exploding in song.

"BE PREPARED!"

"Be prepared for what?" He squeaked.

"For the death of Aladdin!"

"But I'M Aladdin!"

"No Aladdin! No Aladdin! Nyahnyahnyyyyyaaaaaah!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't wanna die!!!!"

"Too late", spat Scar as he rubbed his injured nose.

"But it wasn't me!" Aladdin shouted. " IT WAS ABU!"

"Right", Scar laughed whimsically. "Your imaginary friend".

"No! He's in there somewhere! I'm telling you!"

"Anything to save your life. Well too bad. DIE!" And with that, he lunged at him.

"ALADDIN! NO!" A girl's voice came from close by. Aladdin turned to his side.

"Jasmine?"

Distracted, Scar cascaded off of a cliff. "IIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Jasmine", Aladdin turned to her. "You saved my life"

He gasped when she put the gun in reverse and pointed it at him. "WHOA!"

"Relax. It's just-"

"Oh no you don't princess", came a familair voice.

Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie and Iago all turned around at the same time. "Mozenrath?"

Our well dressed, yet skinny ass villain strolled out to confront them, a wicked smile haunting his features. "I've worked MUCH too hard for this to have you spoil it for me!"

"And I've worked MUCH to hard for my kingdom to have to take it away!" She retaliated.

Everyone stared at her blankly. Mozenrath finally broke the calm.

"Oh, and what have you done but sit on your lazy ass?"

"Uh", started genie. "He may have a point there-"

"Oh, shut up!" I have, haven't I Aladdin?!"

Aladdin just sat there. Maybe if he didn't say anything...

"ALADDIN?!"

"Uh... ofcourse my love!"

She glared at him and he knew that he was in trouble. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"Aw, maaaaaan......."

Iago, tired of being ignored, decided to go on a talking spree. "WILL YOU SHOOT HIM ALREADY?! I"M MOLTING OUT HERE!"

Jasmine sighed. "Alright! Alright!" She held up the gun.

"Ha", laughed Mozenrath from behind her. "I don't think so". Holding up the other gun, he shot Aladdin.

"Jasmine!" And with that, he was gone.

"Heh! So long, Princess" Mozenrath waved a farewell and then continued back to Agrabah.

"ARGH!" Jasmine vented. "MOZENRATH!"


	4. Be Our Guest!

Our hero opened his eyes to find himself floating in a world of blue. A few bubbles had drifted pass him when he realized…

"I CAN'T BREATHE!" He shrieked and immediately dove out of the fountain. The landing, however, was not quite as comfortable as he had imagined.

"AUGH!" A cry rose from beneath him and he looked down to see a young girl glaring back. Brunette tresses fell down her shoulders as she pulled herself from the ground. After brushing the dirt off of her baby blue dress, she turned to face him. "My book please".

He cocked an eyebrow. Some welcome. But he thought it was best to do what he was told at this point so he did. Taking the book from the base of the fountain, he glanced at the title. "The Cat and the Hat?"

Her scowl only deepened as she snatched the book from him. "Who are you? I've never seen you around here before".

A brazen grin crossed Aladdin's face at the obvious opportunity to brag on him self. "Why I'm Aladdin! Haven't you heard of me?"

A thoughtful look crossed her face. "I don't think so".

"Are you serious?!" He boomed, ready to have a heart attack. "But I've been mass produced!"

"Sorry", she muttered, returning to the soggy, wet pages of her novel. "The only man who matters much around here is-"

"Belle!" A well- built man in red danced over to meet them, his face showing two straight rows of pearly whites. "I've been looking for you".

Aladdin scoffed. There was no way in hell that this guy was about to outshine him. He immediately broke into a cheesy smile. Gaston, seeing this, commenced to make an even wider smile. Aladdin cocked eyebrow. So he wanted to play rough. Our hero's grin grew larger, making it impossible to make out his eyes.

Belle, who was now wearing sunglasses, shook her head. "Both of you stop this now!"

"Nonsense", Gaston persisted.

"I can take it", agreed Aladdin, through clenched teeth. Oh, yeah. He would make one hell of a ventriloquist. Then without warning, he felt rustling in his pants. His eyes widened. This couldn't be happening.

"Not now, Abu", he muttered through his teeth. The rustling grew causing an itch and Aladdin struggled not to give up.

"Must. Keep. Smiling". Suddenly, the rustling ceased and in a matter of seconds Abu exploded from his pants. Then before Aladdin could stop him, he sent a searing blow across Gaston's mouth and the man went crumpling to the ground.

"ABU!" Aladdin roared, able to speak now that the battle was over.

"HIPPO!" Abu smiled a wider smile than both of the men put together before diving back into Aladdin's pants.

"Comic relief", Aladdin muttered before turning to Belle. "Are you alright, Belle?"

She nodded. "But I'm afraid that I can't say the same for you. You killed a man".

Aladdin snickered. "He's not dead". He bent down to take Gaston's pulse. "He's just… OMIGOD HE'S DEAD!"

Our hero dodged around looking for an escape route, but he only found angry men with pitchforks. He would have to applaud Abu later. He had no idea that monkeys were so strong.

"This way", whispered Belle. Taking him by the hand, she raced through the town square. Then after they had made it so far, they fled off into the forest.

"Run!" Belle advised him. "And never return! For if you do, they will surely have your head!"

"But it was Abu!"

"What?!"

"You saw!"

"I didn't see a thing"

"But-"

"Don't be foolish! Now run! I'll cover for you"

And before he could counter, she was off.

"Awwwww man!" He complained and kicked at the ground, only to stumble over a tree stump and fall on his face.

"Whoa!" He bellowed as his face came into contact with the grimy, leaf covered ground. Coughing he stood and continued down his path into the dark forest. He would find his arch nemesis and when he did he would pay. Oh, he would pay.

* * *

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Mozenrath's laughter roared throughout the kingdom. "HA HA HA HA… okay this is boring… XERXES!" He called for his right hand eel.

"Yes, master?"

Mozenrath sighed and flipped on a ballet CD that he had received for his 6th birthday.

Xerxes eyes widened. Never again. Never again!

Mozenrath cocked an eyebrow at the eel. "You're not DANCING XERXES!"

Xerxes shrugged as good as an eel could shrug and took a few steps from side to side.

"YOU CALL THAT DANCING?!"

Xerxes rolled his eyes and did a few spins. At this Mozenrath clapped and giggled. "MORE! MORE!"

He turned to see Jasmine walk in from the other side of the spacious grand entrance hall.

"Back so soon princess?"

"Shut up, Mozenrath", she shot back before walking the other way.

"Oooohhhh, someone's feisty", he persisted despite Iago and Genie violently shaking their heads on the opposite side of the room. Ignoring him like the dumbass that he is, he kept on going. "Perhaps you'd like to dance for me. You know, since you don't have any purpose in the palace anymore".

Jasmine abruptly spun around, murder in her eyes.

"Mommy!" Mozenrath squeaked, his manicured fingernails biting into the now purple leathered throne.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP?!" She roared before diving at him.

"AGH! MY EYES! NOOOOO! XERXES! SAVE ME!" He screamed for his companion but the eel only wiggled out of the pink, frilly dress and floated away.

* * *

"I can't go on!" Our hero moaned as he crawled across the muddied ground. Rain was falling now, chilling him to the bone and the incessant cries of the wolves were no consolation. He had been crawling for hours now (this time for real) and he had still failed to come upon any signs of shelter.

"It's no use, Abu", he groaned. "I'm done for". So he let the wind take him. And he rolled. And rolled. And rolled… right into an iron gate.

"AGH!" He cried. "IS THERE NO END TO THE PAIN?!" Rising to his feet, he parted the gates and strolled on in. He reached the majestic stone doors and started to knock only to fall in as the doors separated on their own.

"I saw that", a voice sounded. He glanced around to catch it's owner, but found no one.

"Over here. No… to your left. That's it. Hot. Hot! Cold. BINGO!"

"AGH!" Aladdin screamed. There was no way that a teapot was speaking to him. He gasped as a candelabra bounced into the room.

"Be our guest!"


End file.
